


Downward Dog and Pretzel Twists

by chasethewind



Series: What's Your Fantasy? [11]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Kama Sutra, Sexual Content, Yoga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 04:49:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1805908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasethewind/pseuds/chasethewind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Right now, though, he let his mind wander back to where it originally had been: the gutter. Watching Felicity pull herself into a more complicated dolphin pose, where her elbows were resting against the ground while her ass remained in the air, made him lick his lips. Oliver wanted nothing more than to walk up behind her and grab her hips then roughly push down those black leggings to expose whatever was beneath (and from the looks of it, probably nothing.)</p><p>He didn't act on his fantasy, though. Instead, he remained rooted to the wall, his eyes raking over her as Felicity moved into the upward facing two-foot staff pose where her arms bent back so they faced her hips and her spine bowed even further. No wonder she was so flexible in the bedroom, he thought. All this yoga really loosened her up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Downward Dog and Pretzel Twists

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Yoga sex  
> Submitted by bellamuerte-13 via Tumblr

Sunday morning; the rain pitter-pattered against the bedroom window as he slowly began to awaken from his slumber. "Felicity," Oliver mumbled as he rolled over, seeking out her warmth on the other side of the bed but finding it empty. His head raised up off the pillow, eyes scanning the room to see if she was there.

Groaning, he sat up, throwing off the rumpled lavender sheets before swinging his legs over the side of the bed. It seemed like Felicity constantly changed her sheets from one color to another. He never knew what to expect next. Some nights they were pink, others orange, and if she was exceptionally frisky, they'd be emerald green and made of silk. On those nights, the heat between them would skyrocket, and Oliver ended up doing whatever she asked of him.

Lately, the colors were bright, matching her chipper mood. Although he'd never admit it out loud, he liked those the best. Yes, the green brought out their wild side, but this morning's lavender was calming, just like the gentle rain outside the window. It was perfect for a lazy Sunday spent catching up on office work or doing any of the chores Felicity needed done. It was also her preferred shopping day, he found after spending so much time in her little apartment.

Rising up off the bed, Oliver grabbed his discarded boxers from the floor and put them on, his stomach leading him towards the kitchen for some much needed nourishment after the previous night's escapades. He'd fed his sexual appetite, now it was time to eat some real food. But the sight that greeted him when he entered the living room immediately stopped him in his tracks.

The furniture had been moved leaving the center of the floor a wide open space. Felicity stood there facing towards the windows in grey leggings that looked as if they'd been painted onto her body and a matching sports bra that exposed her toned abdomen. Her feet were a shoulder width apart on her bright yellow yoga mat. She spread her toes, making sure her balance was evenly distributed between both feet before hinging forward at her waist and placing both her palms flat on the floor, fingers pointed forward and spread apart.

A moment later, she stepped back each foot until her stance made it looks like she was going to do a pushup. Lifting her hips towards the ceiling, her body created an inverted "V" shape before she pushed her chest closer to her knees, her eyes firmly planted on her toes as she pressed her heels into the floor. Her breaths came deep and even as she closed her eyes to center herself.

'Downward dog,' Oliver thought to himself with a smirk as he leaned up against the wall and watched her. The pose conjured up images of things he wanted to do to her while she was in that position. Felicity Smoak was one woman he found exceptionally hard to resist, and when she did things like this, it made it that much tougher, even after a night of marathon sex that lasted until the wee hours of the morning.

Looking down, he could see his boxers getting a little tighter and he couldn't help but chuckle softly. Luckily, Felicity had her headphones in her ears blasting what he thought was Maroon 5's "Sunday Morning." Oliver settled himself a little more comfortably against the wall as his eyes roamed her figure and he realized just how lucky he was to share a bed with this woman. She had proven, time and again, her loyalty to him, along with other things he didn't dare think or speak of.

They were in a good place right now, enjoying casual and carefree sex to their heart's content and a friendship so close they trusted each other with their lives. There were moments, like today, when Oliver found himself wanting more than just that, but he kept those thoughts to himself, too afraid of putting Felicity in more danger than she'd already been in. Yes, she'd specifically stated that it was her life, her choice, but the less choices he gave her, the better.

Right now, though, he let his mind wander back to where it originally had been: the gutter. Watching Felicity pull herself into a more complicated dolphin pose, where her elbows were resting against the ground while her ass remained in the air, made him lick his lips. Oliver wanted nothing more than to walk up behind her and grab her hips then roughly push down those black leggings to expose whatever was beneath (and from the looks of it, probably nothing.)

He didn't act on his fantasy, though. Instead, he remained rooted to the wall, his eyes raking over her as Felicity moved into the upward facing two-foot staff pose where her arms bent back so they faced her hips and her spine bowed even further. No wonder she was so flexible in the bedroom, he thought. All this yoga really loosened her up.

Before long, she eased herself out of that position until she was lying on her stomach. Her next move was the simple lotus pose before she ended up rolling onto her back and glancing up to find him still staring at her.

"Good morning," Felicity greeted with a warm smile as she pulled her headphones out of her ears and shut off her music.

"Good morning," Oliver responded in kind as he walked up to her and flopped down on the floor beside her mat. Leaning over, he pressed a kiss to her lips that lingered far longer than it should have.

"I guess you enjoyed what you saw," Felicity murmured against his lips before rolling her body on top of his and feeling the bulge in his boxers.

"Mmhmm," he agreed without pausing his kisses. His arms wrapped around her tiny waist, pulling her closer until they were chest to chest. Sinking his teeth into the sensitive flesh of her neck, she let out of surprised yelp until his tongue soothed away the sting. "When did you start doing yoga?" Oliver murmured against her ear before sucking the lob into his mouth.

For a moment, Felicity lost her bearings. Every time he did that, her mind would go blank for several seconds before she recovered enough to respond. "College," she answered before a moan escaped her lips as he nibbled her ear. "Fuck," Felicity muttered when his hand came to rest on her ass, fingers squeezing and kneading the flesh in tandem with his mouth as it moved down her neck.

"That's why you're so flexible," Oliver replied, his other hand coming to the front of her chest to grab the zipper of her sports bra. It quickly came undone, the material left to cling to her breasts as he massaged them through the stretchy lycra.

"Fuck, Oliver," Felicity moaned as her eyes squeezed shut. His hands peeled away the fabric exposing already painfully erect nipples which he latched into with his fingers. "I thought after fucking for a good four hours last night you'd still be exhausted right now."

"It's not hard to get my second wind when I see you like this," he murmured against her ear before trailing his lips down to the pulse point just below it and sucking kisses to her skin while his thumbs and forefingers continued to pinch and roll her nipples. Felicity cried out, her back arching as her hips ground against his.

In a matter of seconds, Oliver had her flipped over so he was now on top calling the shots. His lips made a beeline for her chest, coasting down her sternum before kissing their way from one breast to the other, paying special attention to the arrow tattoo below the left one. Moan after moan escaped Felicity's throat as she continued to arch her back higher and higher, begging him to do more than just nibble at her flesh.

"Getting a little impatient, Miss Smoak?" Oliver purred, his lips trailing further down her abdomen until they stopped at her navel. Warm and wet, his tongue circled around it before dipping inside causing her to gasp as her hands grabbed onto his hair and pulled.

"Oliver," she groaned, tugging his head up so their eyes met. "I swear, if you drop the formalities today, I'll let you fuck me ten ways to Monday." He simply cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Is that a promise?" he asked.

"Oh, that's a promise, alright," Felicity replied as she rocked her hips against his. "I'll even show you a few moves Sky taught me."

"Sky? Now you've got me curious. What could she possibly teach you?" Oliver questioned as he sat up.

The lascivious smile that crawled into her lips let him know this was going to be one hell of a morning. "There are a lot of fun things girls can do with double sided dildos," she said. Her body rose into a sitting position a moment later so they were both eye level. The look on Oliver's face said it all. Not only was he shocked by her admission, he was also surprised and very turned on by the image of her and her friend having sex with each other. It was something Felicity would use to her advantage today.

Placing her hand at the center of his chest, she pushed him back until he was laying on the floor then straddled him once again. "Sky is well versed in the Kama Sutra and Tantric Sex," Felicity explained. "She taught me how to maximize not only my pleasure, but my partner's as well. So my question is, are  _you_ up for the challenge, Oliver?"

"How challenging can it be?" he shrugged.

"Famous last words," she snickered before grabbing his wrists and pinning them over his head. Already the power Felicity felt over him skyrocketed in that single move. Their dynamic suddenly shifted as she became the dominant partner. This had been the boldest she'd ever been in their relationship, but considering she was the one with the knowledge today, it was understandable.

Still, the surprise present in Oliver's eyes as he gazed up at her was addicting. Felicity was quickly beginning to like this position. It allowed her to be more assertive and control just how fast or how slow they went. And it was a hell of a lot of fun being on top. "I'm gonna ask you one more time," Felicity whispered as she leaned over him, her lips hovering just above his ear. "Are you up for the challenge?"

"Yes," Oliver answered without hesitation as he stared up at her, those piercing blue eyes letting her know he was all hers that morning.

"Good boy," she purred before releasing his wrists. He nearly brought them down until Felicity shot him a glare that dared him to. Oliver stopped immediately, leaving them to rest on the floor above his head. She gave him a smile full of praise before her lips began to kiss their way from his ear, along the corded muscles of his neck, down to the hard planes of his chest.

Her hair, which had been held back by a rubber band, was quickly let loose, the golden strands cascading down her back and shoulders. Blonde wisps tickled the chiseled lines of his abdomen as she trekked lower, dark purple painted nails following the same trail as her mouth until she reached the waistband of his boxers. Felicity played there for several minutes, her lips pressing soft kisses from one hip to the other as her fingers rode up and down his thighs until they settled just beneath the cotton fabric of his boxers.

A sharp exhale escaped Oliver's lips when her nails dug into his flesh, pinning him down while her lips continued their torturous trail. They finally stopped when she she grabbed the elastic band with her teeth and dragged it down his hips, her hands aiding her in her quest to rid him of the only scrap of clothing he wore.

"Felicity," he groaned, his fingers digging into the hardwood floor in hopes of restraining himself from touching her. It was when her mouth wrapped around his cock that he finally couldn't stop himself. With a moan and a gasp, Oliver's fingers sank into the golden strands of her hair. When she paused, his heart nearly stopped.

Her eyes flicked up at him, a heady combination of mischief and lust permeating those sky blue pools. A smile curved onto her lips just before they wrapped around him once more, this time taking a generous length of his cock down her throat until the tip of her tongue could tickle his balls. "Fuck, Felicity!" he cried when she began to hum around him. It was the most intense pleasure Oliver had ever felt. Stars began to dot his vision, and if she hadn't started to pull back, he probably would have come within seconds.

"You're close, aren't you?" Felicity teased, her lips just fractions of an inch from the tip of his cock, breathing warm air against it and stoking the flames of his desire. Oliver simply nodded, unable to trust his voice at that moment. The licentious smile that graced her pale lips only served to make him desperate for more. "We've only been at it for five minutes. I thought you were ready for the challenge," she chided.

She didn't give him time to respond. Instead, her right hand wrapped around the base of his shaft while the left palmed his balls, then her lips were sucking the tip back into the warm recesses of her mouth as she bobbed up and down. Searching for purchase in the long, golden strands of her hair, Oliver knew he was in trouble for agreeing to this. Had he known Felicity would only end up torturing him into submission, he never would have agreed to it. But what sweet torture it was. If the island torture had been anything like this, he would have given up any and all secrets a long time ago.

The island… His mind began to drift back to that horrible place for just a second. It was her tongue tickling the underside of his cock that brought him back to the present almost instantly. Her eyes were glued to his face and she seemed to sense he was drifting. When she'd regained Oliver's attention, Felicity smiled softly up at him before bobbing down his throbbing shaft. She then licked her way back up, her teeth gently scoring the sensitive flesh making him shiver in response.

Felicity spent a good twenty minutes licking and sucking, teasing and playing with his cock. On several occasions she brought him to the edge of oblivion only to slow down and reel him back. With each one, Oliver wanted to flip them over and end the torture she was inflicting upon him, but stopped himself. He wanted to see how far she would take this. He wanted to see if there was a little dominatrix under that innocent exterior. He'd seen it on occasion, when she was feeling particularly frisky in bed, but today felt different. Today felt like it could be the day she would unleash her inner bad girl.

Dark purple painted nails scratched up his abdomen forcing Oliver's focus to return to the woman still nestled between his thighs. His cock was just sliding out of her mouth, pale pink lips dropping one more kiss against the tip before she sat up on her knees, her ass resting just above his calves. "You enjoyed that, hmm?" Felicity said as she stood up. She grabbed the edges of her bra, teasing it off her shoulders as she stared down at him. "I think you'll like this more." With that, she dropped the stretchy lycra onto the floor at her feet then turned around.

Hooking her fingers into the waistband of her leggings, Felicity ever so slowly dragged them down her voluptuous hips, wiggling her ass as she gazed over her shoulder to watch him. And just as Oliver suspected, there was nothing beneath them except soft, pale skin. Inch by inch they rode down her thighs, and once they reached her knees, she bent over, giving him a gorgeous view of her pussy.

As if under its own spell, his hand took hold of his cock and began to stroke it until the leggings were finally kicked away from her feet leaving Felicity gloriously naked save for the glasses perched on her nose. She was a sight to behold, all porcelain skin and toned muscle. Oliver watched as she did a half pirouette, turning so she now stood tall before him.

A moment later, she dropped back down onto her hands and knees and crawled her way up his body. Felicity took hold of the hand that had wrapped around his cock, bringing it up over his head along with the other. Fingers intertwined, she leaned down, her lips meeting his in a sensuous kiss that lasted until both pulled back for air. Panting, she sat up and Oliver groaned when he felt the slickness between her thighs brush over his abdomen.

"So wet…" he moaned, desperate to feel that wet heat enveloping his cock.

Felicity giggled as she slid further down his down his stomach, leaving a trail of juices in her wake. "You wanna taste me so bad, don't you?" she asked. Oliver nodded. "You will, but only if you make it through this challenge."

"What do you mean?" he replied.

"You can't come until I tell you to," Felicity answered, that glint of mischief still present in her sparkling blue eyes as her mouth upturned into a cocky smile.

Damn. There it was: her endgame. Oliver should have known she'd go there. Then again, they'd always done something similar to this in the past. He'd get her off several times before finally sating himself between her thighs. Only, he'd always been the one in control. Now it was Felicity calling the shots, and she was unpredictably variable when it came to orgasms. Judging by the way she'd played with his cock earlier, bringing him to the edge several times before denying him release, it was clear she could keep him on his toes all day if she wanted to.

After a moment of hesitation, Oliver finally said, "Do your worst, baby."

"Oh, I plan to," Felicity replied with a smirk before she was sitting up again, her thighs hovering above his cock in a squatting position. She let go of his hands in order to support herself with her arms against his chest then sank down onto his waiting shaft. They both groaned when Oliver was completely sheathed inside her slick walls.

Felicity sat there for a moment, sucking in a deep breath before moving. Her hips began to rise and fall in a slow rhythm before they started to swivel and rotate, taking him in deeper with each thrust. Muscles tightened around his cock with each dip forcing Oliver to suck in a strangled breath. When the pleasure became too intense, he reached out, his fingers sinking into her thighs.

But Felicity continued her torture. Her speed increased and the sound of skin slapping against skin echoed through her living room. Oliver had no idea how he was going to survive this without reaching climax. He was already teetering on the edge getting ready to fall. "Fuck!" he cried out, his hips now rising and falling with each of her thrusts, meeting her halfway.

This was sweet, sweet torture. The way her muscles clenched around him forced Oliver to try and find a way to stop himself from coming before she allowed him to. His thoughts wandered back to the island, back to the dark days before Shado, before Slade, back to the true torture Fyers inflicted on him. That worked rather well.

It wasn't long before he heard Felicity's strangled cry as she came calling his name. His fingers dug into her thighs, holding her up as he fucked her through her orgasm. Although he was still painfully hard, Oliver knew he'd won. He just didn't expect this to be round one of many.

With her body now laying limp over his legs, Felicity took a few moments to catch her breath. She wiped the beads of sweat off her brow before sitting up, his cock still nestled deep between her thighs. Even as her legs quivered, she rolled off, her body pooling on the floor beside his. Oliver was about to roll on top of her when she held up her hand and shook her head. "Not done yet," Felicity simply said, a languid smile appearing on her lips.

He just stared at her.

"You actually think I'm done?" Felicity replied, incredulously. When he nodded, her hand came up to stroke his shaft. "You're still hard and I'm still horny. Besides, I think you'll like the next position."

"You're going to kill me today, aren't you?" Oliver joked.

"I can see the coroner's report now. Cause of death: intense sexual pleasure." Felicity laughed so hard she snorted, in turn causing him to laugh as well.

"If I remember correctly, you said that would be a great way to go," he chuckled as he turned over on his side to watch her. Felicity was spread out on the floor in the opposite direction, her feet laying just inches from his shoulder. Oliver gently began to trace a finger along the top of one foot, trailing it towards her knee as their laughter died down.

"Yeah, it would be a great way to go," she agreed with a soft smile as her gaze settled on him from where she lay beside his thighs. When his finger began its downward trek from her knee to her ankle, Felicity gently commanded, "Sit up."

Oliver did as he was told. As he seated himself beside her, she rolled onto her left side to face him and continued, "I want you to take my right ankle and lift my leg until it's at about the height of your shoulder. Then get between my legs and stuff your cock in me."

"Getting right to the point, huh?" he replied, stifling a snort. But Oliver did what she wanted, grabbing her ankle and lifting it then nestling himself between her spread legs, one knee pressed against her stomach with the other resting against her ass. He paused for a moment, taking hold of his cock and brushing it along the seam of her dripping folds. The moan that escaped Felicity's throat had him doing it a couple more times until her fingers dug into his knee stopping him.

"Quit teasing me," she almost growled as their eyes met.

"Patience is a virtue," Oliver retorted. Before she was even able to formulate a witty comeback, he thrust into her waiting entrance and she cried out.

"Fuck!" Felicity moaned. Her ankle came to rest against his shoulder as she scooted further down to make sure every thrust filled her completely. Oliver waited until she had herself situated just right before pulling out and thrusting back in sharply. She cried out again, "Oh, yeah! That feels so good!"

"What do you want me to do now?" he asked, his voice low, vibrating against her ankle as he pressed kisses along the smooth skin. It sent shivers down her spine and she moaned again.

"God, Oliver! Fuck me!" Felicity keened as she squeezed her eyes shut.

Deep, powerful thrusts rocked her body as he began to move between her thighs. One hand remained near her ankle, keeping it braced against his shoulder as the other grabbed hold of her breast, kneading it in time with his thrusts. Oliver smiled when she placed her hand over his, lacing their fingers together. They rocked slowly at first, building upon their momentum as Felicity's back arched and her free hand reached between their legs to stroke her clit.

Soon she was biting her lip, her hips grinding harder and harder against his seeking the release she so desperately needed again. He hiked her ankle up a bit higher, changing the position slightly. "Oh, my god!" Felicity wailed, squeezing his hand as her walls clenched around him painfully. Oliver didn't think he would last through this. For a moment, he saw himself falling along with her, sweet ecstasy claiming him before she could get off. But that wouldn't be the case.

"Oh! Oh! Oh!" she cried with each thrust, her voice slowly rising in pitch. When her fingers began to frantically stroke her clit, Oliver knew she was about to fly over the edge. Felicity sucked in a deep breath, and sure enough, she threw her head back, calling out his name as her orgasm consumed her. This time, to keep himself from coming along with her, he dug his fingers into her ankle and breast, slowly rocking in time with the rhythmic clench of her muscles around his cock.

When it was all over, he gently let Felicity's foot fall from his shoulder so it came to rest atop his thigh. Her eyes remained closed as she panted, sweat dripping from her forehead and neck. Oliver took a moment to simply watch her. She was flushed bright pink from head to toe, a color he was quickly coming to love on her. When she shifted so her back could comfortably rest against the hardwood floor, he leaned down and planted a soft kiss to her pale pink lips.

"So good," Felicity murmured as her eyes fluttered open and she gazed up at him. He kissed her again, this time his tongue licking across the seam of her lips until they parted for him. When it delved into her mouth, she sighed, her fingers clawing along his thighs in response. His kisses traced a path down her chin and neck towards the valley of her breasts, stopping to lick away the beads of sweat that pooled there before continuing their downward trek.

Just as Oliver reached her navel, Felicity placed her hand against his cheek, raising his head so their eyes met. "I'm not done yet," she said softly then glanced down. "And by the looks of it, neither are you." Her hand reached out, fingers wrapping around his cock and stroking him tightly. He gasped, his body going rigid.

"But you've already come twice," Oliver hissed when her hand tightened around the base of his shaft and tugged him forward slightly.

"Aw, poor baby," Felicity mockingly cooed as her other hand patted his cheek. She leaned in, capturing his lips for a kiss before letting go of his dick and standing up. "One more," she said, bracing herself against the back of the couch, "then you can eat me out until you're blue in the face." With her legs spread slightly apart, she leaned forward, palms resting against one of the cushions.

Oliver's jaw dropped as he stared at her. That was the exact position he'd been fantasizing about ever since he walked in on her doing yoga that morning. And it was going to lead to his downfall, he realized. Of course he'd imagined bending her over whatever available surface they could find. It was a recurring theme in his dreams whenever they spent the night apart. Now, as Felicity stood there, expectantly waiting for him to get behind her, he thought twice about it.

Did he really want to lose this challenge? Certainly not. Oliver knew he had the stamina to keep going for another two rounds at least, but damn, this was one of his top five fantasies playing out. Part of him knew he'd end up coming the second this was over. The other part kept telling him to stop worrying, that he'd figured out a way to stave off his orgasm until he'd won his prize.

'Fuck it,' Oliver thought before standing up on wobbly legs. He soon found himself positioned behind her, his hands tenderly grabbing her waist to line her up with his cock. Unlike with the last position, this time he entered her slowly, taking his time to savor the way her slick walls closed around him.

"Oh, baby, that feels amazing," Felicity moaned once he was buried as deep as he could go. Oliver paused for a moment, just letting himself feel the way her body molded to his. It felt good, it felt amazing, it felt…  _right_. He realized at that moment, there was nowhere else he'd rather be than right here, buried deep inside his lover as he leaned over her and pressed soft kissed to her shoulder.

God, how he needed this woman, and not just physically, but emotionally as well. Her strength, her will, her ever growing faith in him; they brought him to a place he'd never been before. It was a place of peace and comfort, one he didn't think he deserved after all he'd done. But Felicity gave it to him freely, willingly. She cared for Oliver in a way he'd never been cared for. Even Laurel hadn't been this mindful of his heart. He realized at that moment that he cared for her just as much, if not more, than she cared for him.

It would only take a whisper, a soft moan into her ear to tell her just how much she meant to him, but the sudden force of her hips slamming into his broke the spell Oliver had been under. Felicity keened and moaned beneath him, her body rocking harder and faster as she sought her third orgasm of the morning. He held onto her, one hand reaching around to grab her breast as the other fell to her inner thigh, fingers sinking into her skin to keep her from falling too fast.

Soon, her hands were laid on top of his, controlling the pressure he exerted against her flesh, at times pushing hard while at others pulling back. They moved together in the rhythm they'd set since they started this little game, slowly building speed as the need for release overtook them. Oliver's hand crept closer to her apex until his fingers brushed along her moist folds. Her body trembled when he plunged between them, finding her clit and roughly stroking it with the calloused pad of his thumb.

"Oh, fuck!" Felicity shouted, her back arching until it was flush with his chest. They were both standing now, hips meeting in powerful, almost painful thrusts that sent them flying higher and higher towards completion. "Harder! Harder! Harder! Oooh, Oliver, yes! Just like that!" she howled when his thumb pressed harder against her sensitive nub and he bent them forward slightly until each stroke of his cock hit her g-spot.

"Felicity," he breathed against her ear before tracing it with his tongue. They were both so close now. It wouldn't take much to send them over the edge.

"Oliver… Oliver! I think… Oh, god… So close…" she hissed as her hands tightened around his. With a final tweak of her nipple and a hard stroke of his thumb over her clit, he sent Felicity careening over the edge with a cry so loud he thought the neighbors would surely hear it. The muscles in her thighs trembled violently as she came and Oliver made sure to wrap his arm around her waist just in case she lost her balance.

By some miracle, he'd managed not to follow her down that path. His cock remained hard, buried deep within her quivering walls until her body went limp in his arms. He eased them onto the floor so his back was against the couch and she lay comfortably on top of him. Felicity's head came to rest on his shoulder, her ear pressed to his chest listening to the wild beat of his heart.

"Wow, baby, I can't believe you actually made it all the way through," she panted as her fingers traced absent patterns across his skin. "The last guy I tried this with lasted halfway through the second position before coming. The only person who's ever been able to keep up with me was Sky, and that's because she taught me all this."

Oliver chuckled, "I really need to meet this Sky. When do you plan on introducing us?"

"One of these days," Felicity replied before pressing a kiss to the scar that had ultimately brought them together. Her lips traveled up, stopping at the hollow of his neck until he groaned before moving up to his ear. "So, would you like to claim your prize now?" she murmured.

"God, yes, please! You've made me wait long enough," Oliver said.

"Alright, then, lay down on the floor," she ordered, pushing herself away from his chest to sit on the heels of her feet. Once he'd done what she'd asked, Felicity swung her leg over his chest and scooted herself down until her pussy was in line with his mouth. She then leaned down, the rest of her body draping over his until her face was hovering over his cock.

"One of my all time favorite positions," Oliver commented as his hands fell to her thighs, pulling them slightly further apart until she was spread open for him.

"Mine too," Felicity replied, her fingers wrapping around his dick and stroking it softly before her mouth enveloped the tip. He groaned then decided two could play this game, and since he had full reign to do as he pleased, he went straight for her pleasure zone. His tongue darted out, spearing between her wet folds until it found her clit then began to lap at it with vigor.

Felicity moaned against his cock, the vibration causing him to nearly lose it right then. She'd kept him on the edge for so long that it took a serious amount of effort not to come in her mouth just yet. Oliver wanted to make sure he tortured her for just a little while before he allowed himself the release he was so desperate for. So he kept at it, his tongue and lips and mouth sucking and licking her folds until she was squirming above him.

Adding a finger to the mix only made her suck his cock harder. Her head bobbed along his straining shaft, taking him all the way down her throat before coming back up for a breath. Felicity did it several more times in hopes of coaxing him towards his release, but Oliver was having none of it. He couldn't understand why, but he needed to make her come once more before he could get off. Another finger was shoved deep into her pussy, followed by a third as his mouth continued to suck on her clit.

What finally pushed Felicity over the edge was his teeth scraping against her sensitive nub then biting down on it. She cried out, throwing her head back as she gripped his cock tightly in her hand.

"Oh, god! Come with me, Oliver!" she screamed, her walls clenching around his tongue as her lips sucked him hard. That quickly brought about his release and he came, her name spilled from his lips as he arched his back, fingers sinking into the flesh of her thighs. It was one of the most intense orgasms Oliver had ever experienced. His entire body seized as every fiber of his being became consumed with pleasure.

Felicity was there through it all, her mouth wrapped around the tip of his cock, sucking him clean until he had nothing left to give. His body became a boneless mass beneath her, completely spent and sated. She crawled into his arms a few moments later, also exhausted, a loopy smile spreading out across her lips.

"That was amazing," she whispered.

"Mmhmm," Oliver simply replied. His fingers stroked up and down her bare skin as he cradled her in his arms. "So good," he murmured into her hair.

"Thank god it's Sunday morning and we have nothing to do all day," Felicity said, huddling closer to his warmth.

"Sleep," he muttered as his eyes began to droop shut.

"Food," she shot back, her body lifting away from his. Grabbing his hand, Felicity tried to force him to get up, but Oliver refused to move. He remained sprawled out on the floor just staring up at her with tired eyes. "Come on, baby, you know I get hungry after sex," she huffed.

A broad smile lit up his face. "Yes, I know," Oliver replied, but still didn't make a move to stand. Instead, he tugged her back down into his arms. "We'll have breakfast, just let me catch my breath first."

"What happened to your second wind?" Felicity retorted as she glared down at him from where she was perched on his chest.

"You fucked it right out of me," he deadpanned before another grin cracked his lips.

"Ass," she snickered under her breath while shaking her head at him.

"My favorite part of a woman." Oliver palmed both her cheeks to emphasize his point and she began to laugh.

Felicity made another move to stand up, but his arms locked around her, holding her to his chest. "C'mon, Oliver, I'm really hungry and I know for a fact that you are too. I can practically hear your stomach growling," she argued.

With an exaggerated sigh, he finally let her go and sat up. "You know, that was the original reason I got out of bed this morning," Oliver confessed as he stood and offered his hand to help her off the floor.

She quirked an eyebrow at him. "Really?" Felicity asked skeptically, slipping her palm into his and hoisting herself up. "So watching me do yoga was a detour?"

"A very," he paused, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her so close she could barely wiggle her way out of his grasp, "delightful detour." Oliver smiled again before dropping his lips to hers for one more soft, languid kiss. "So, what do you want for breakfast?" he asked as he nuzzled his nose against hers once they pulled apart.

"Bacon and eggs sound really good," she said knowing full well that was the only thing Oliver knew how to make.

"Bacon and eggs it is," he replied with a smile.

They ended up back in her bed after breakfast, cuddled beneath her lavender sheets, arms wrapped around each other as their eyes drooped shut. It didn't take them long to fall asleep after that, both exhausted from their sexual escapades from the last twenty-four hours.

It was Oliver's ringing cell phone that woke them late that afternoon. He tried to ignore it, but soon Felicity's phone began to ring as well. She reached over him to answer it as he burrowed his head deeper under the covers. The warmth and comfort he found beneath those sheets, with her in his arms made him want to stay there and forget there was a world outside her bedroom door.

"Wake up, it's Dig," Felicity groaned, shaking his shoulder once she pulled the covers away from him. "You need to suit up. Some gun thing is happening in an hour and we need to stop it." She sounded exhausted but didn't complain. Instead, her lithe body rose from the bed and headed for the bathroom.

With a sigh and a groan, Oliver followed suit. He knew the peace and tranquility of their Sunday together wouldn't last. There were always some criminals out there looking to mess with their city and it was his job to stop them. It was one of the caveats to being the Arrow. He shrugged it off, heading into the kitchen to put on a pot of coffee. It was the least he could do for dragging Felicity out of bed when he knew she needed her rest.

At least they'd had a few more hours to spend wrapped up in each other.


End file.
